LoveVsFate
by Animeisamazing1700
Summary: Could one day to the ocean change everything? Is our love that weak? Can one lost loved one ruin everything? Find out in my story! Note:I do not own Bokura ga Ita/We were there
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Bokura ga Ita (We Were There). It is Yuki Obata's creation. I used some of the things that were said in the anime/manga and put it into this fanfic of mine only with some more description. I actually repeated some parts from the manga with a lot of the same words just, as I said, with more detail. Changes POV's sometimes between Nanami and Yano. I hope you like it! Reviews please!

_We're going to be happy. I know that we will. When I am with Yano I felt whole, I felt.., like his other half. Everyday, all day, I think about him. I sometimes wonder if there is a limit to love. I can no longer imagine a world without him._

"Where should we go on Sunday?" I asked him. He rested his head on his arms that were crossed on his desk.

"How about the zoo?" he suggested smiling that adorable smile of his.

"Before when I said I wanted to go to the zoo, you laughed at me." I answered with a glare.

"I was only teasing. Let's check out the monkeys! Monkeys!!"

"I'm not in the mood for monkeys."

"Then where do you want to go?"

"Um…, the beach!!" I smiled. Yano paused for a second bringing in memories of the last time he had gone to the beach.

"_Ew! It smells like rotting kelp! This isn't nice!" Nana-san cried out._

"_I told you." Yano replied trying to ignore the disgusting stench. _

_A bug crawled beside her foot. "AHH! A bug! I hate this! I want to go home!"_

"_But we just got here." Yano answered looking annoyed._

_As they walked away from the beach, Nana-san asked, "Moto-haru are you mad?" He didn't answer. "Sorry. I just wanted to see …, something pretty." Yano turned around and said,_

"_Okay, someday I'll take you to an island in the south."_

"_Really? When?" she asked excited hooking arms with him._

"_Well…,first I need to save some money. How about in ten years?"_

"_Idiot." She giggled._

He still hadn't given me an answer. "…? No?" I asked all of a sudden. He got out of his daze and replied,

"Sure. Girls like…, the ocean don't they?" I looked at him for a moment wondering what he could mean by that. "The beaches around here aren't like the ones you see in photos. You still want to go?"

"Yes." I had a feeling of determination and no desire to go to any other place for a date except the beach.

"Then we'll go! Let's go see the ocean!"

He gave me a slight smile and then we exited the classroom.

The next day approached quickly and we had already arrived at the beach. There was barely no one there. Perfect alone time for me and Yano!

"Kelp!!" Yano yelled out as he waved some in front of my face jokingly.

"Kyaaaah!" I yelled backing away as fast as I could. I glanced at the ocean seeing it glimmer and shine. "The water is so shiny and pretty."

"Aren't you glad we came?" Yano asked. I nodded my head as I was still admiring the scenery.

"Let's collect some seashells! I brought a jar!" I excitedly told him removing the lid from it. We dug through the sand looking at all kinds of shells. I only wanted to have the 'perfect' ones. I wanted to keep them as a memento to remember this day. "There aren't any cherry blossom shells." I complained.

Looking up from the sand Yano replied, "We'd have to be farther south to find shells like those."

"Oh, I like this one." I said happily picking it up. My hand brushed against Yano's. We looked up into each other's eyes and we shared a soft kiss. Pink shaded my cheeks as I giggled. "Stop tickling me."

Yano looked at me confused. "I'm not." I looked down to see a long furry bug crawling on my hand. "GYAAAAHHH!" I cried out startled as I stood up shaking it off.

"It's a sea slater! Just a sea slater!" Yano reassured me trying to calm me down. I started to calm down. Yano continued when he said, "It won't sting you or anything!" A vivid image of Nana-san popped into Yano's head. _I want to go home! I want to leave now! _

"Yano?" I said as he then again got out of his daze. "Sorry.., I freaked out."

"Do you want to go home?" he asked looking down.

"But we just got here." I answered very confused.

"But you hate bugs right?"

"Huh? No. I think your confusing me with something else." I told him. The look on his face just told me everything. Nana-san hated bugs, didn't she? "You need to forget Nana-san!" I told him raising my tone, "She wasn't fair to you. She lied to you, betrayed you and left you all alone. You have the right to be angry! You've got every right to hate her. You probably wish you could complain about it to her, but she's dead. So right here, right now, tell me everything you wanted to say, complaints, anger, whatever."

"There's nothing I need to say okay?" he told me trying to turn away.

"There must be something you want to say." I said pulling his arm towards me making him look at me once again.

"Shut up! There's nothing I want to say!" He said turning away. I pulled his arm one more time making him look me in my eyes.

"I'll listen to whatever it is. If Nana san were here…, what would you tell her?" He paused for several seconds and went into deep thought about her. All the memories of how they met, all the times they shared and everything she told him flooded through his mind.

"_I'm really sorry but, could I borrow some money?"_

'_You've never really been in love with anybody before, have you?"_

"_I promise I won't betray you." _

"If she were here right now what would you say? Just say what comes to mind." I said again once more awaiting his answer.

"You're…, a liar." He started saying with a voice of sadness. "What you say and what you do are two different things." Nana-san's smile shined in his head. The image started to disappear as a tear dripped down his face.

"Yano!" I yelled out surprised. I held him, in my arms as he cried in his hands,

"I can't hate her. How could I hate the girl I loved so much?"

"Yano..?" I said breathlessly.

"Everything…, I'll forgive you everything. Just…, I want you to be alive and here with me." He sobbed.

What? Here with you? What about me? Does Yano even love me? Has this all been a lie? Memories of Yano and I flooded my mind that very instant.

"_Let's create a present that's better than my past."_

"_I vow on a shooting star to be with Nana-chan forever."_

"_I like you."_

_Liar ,Liar ,Liar, Yano you are a liar. All these things were lies!_ I took my hands off Yano. Tears swelled up in my eyes and they poured down my pale cheeks. "Yano…,I can't go on like this anymore . I can't make you happy. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you." He looked into my eyes with disbelief. He had stopped crying and just stood there saying nothing. I ran away from him and took the next bus home. I sat there depressed and so lonely. Yano had already had a heartfelt wish. He had to keep hating her so that his grief wouldn't overwhelm him. It's how Yano protected himself. Why do people make promises they can't keep? Why does this have to happen?

Meanwhile, Yano still stood there on the beach. He muttered Nana-chan's name over and over again. He started to sob softly again. Raindrops started to drip down his face and then it started to really pour down like the sky was crying as well. _Why? Why did this have to happen? I love Nana-chan, why did I ruin it?Why is my life only full of sadness?_

_I want to meet you over and over again._

_And I want you to make you to make a fool of me over and over again._

_I'll keep repairing what you break until it wears me out._

_I'll stay with you until it breaks me._

_I'll be the clown, the idiot, the dog…_

_I'm willing to throw away my pride and composure._

_I don't need anything._

_Only…, tell me you love me_


	2. Chapter 2

.Fate Chapter 2

I put my notebooks and mechanical pencil into my star-covered bag. I sat there and just stared at it. _I can't believe me and Yano broke up. It's over, I couldn't make him happy. I wonder if he will ever get over Nana-sama. Will I ever move on from Yano? _

"Rah, Rah.." the crowd cheered on. Yano smiled showing his pearly whites.

"Yeah!"Yano yelled out while pumping his arm with victory. The other class told their team 'good try' and a gloomy atmosphere formed throughout them.

"How great! Our class won the basketball game!" my friend cheered out happily. We looked down from the balcony to see Yano. I blushed slightly as I saw him being congratulated from some of the other guys. Two girls went up to him and handed him a juice.

"Good Match."

"For me? Thanks." he smiled as he took it into his hands. My friend's looks of excitement went to a look of disgust.

"Hmph. Look how popular he is from the moment he became available. Are you really ok with this Nana?"

I kept staring at Yano and replied, "Oh. Um, the boys volleyball final is next. Let's go see that."

Mizu-chin spun me around and made me look her directly in her eyes. "Nana! Why did you break up with Yano? It's really been bothering me so just tell me. I'm getting really irritated by all the rumours going round you know!"

"Rumours?" I asked attempting to sound clueless.

"Like you wouldn't 'do it' with Yano so he assaulted you. So you ran out of patience with him. I wouldn't be surprised if that's what happened." Mizu-chin explained.

"Huh? What the hell?"

"So that isn't what h.."

"Sorry. I can't tell you." Her face just froze. "Sorry Mizu-chin. I really am?"

"I guess it's ok." she said as she crossed her arms "I thought you really liked him, but you two just fell out of love just like that huh?" I looked into the distance knowing what she was saying wasn't true._ We didn't fall out of love,I just couldn't make him happy. It's not like Yano really completely loved me anyways._

Yano walked down the hallway his sweaty towel wrapped around his neck. Tmp tmp came up the stairs and 2 girls approached him.

"There's a towel!" one of the girls told her friend.

"Huh?" Yano asked confused.

"Can we have that back after your done? You don't have to wash it or anything." the other girl explained. Her cute face made him think of _her_.

"Oh..., sure thanks." he replied as he walked into the storage room. They stood outside the closed door in silence not knowing if that was a yes or a no. Yano slid down the door to sit on the ground. He stared at the wall trying to focus, trying to distract himself from thinking about Nana. He looked over to see a little star-covered bag sitting on his shelf._ It must be from her. _He walked over and took a look inside it to see all the stuff he had lent her. The manga, the cd, even the mechanical pencil she had took from him, it was all there. He put it in his bag and just went into the classroom to talk to his buddies.

_It's been one week since we broke up. I returned all the things I took from him. The next day I was kind of expecting to find in my cubby the shojo manga I had been forcing him to read...,but that never happened. In class I don't even look at him. _I looked over to see him laughing and talking with his buddies. _How can he act like nothing has happened? _I hope he was going to look over at me and see that I was laughing and talking with my friends also but, he didn't. _This must be how we gradually become strangers again._

Takeuchi-kun and his friend looked through the comics at the corner book-store.

"He was two-timing her. Two-timing." his friend suggested while flipping through an older comic.

"That couldn't be." Takeuchi-kun replied.

"That's the only reason there is...,for him to get dumped. She dumped him because he was two-timing." he said looking up from the page.

"Impossible. You know he hated cheating to much to ever two-time." he said still not convinced.

"No,it was two-timing. I'm sure of it." Takeuchi-kun just didn't say anything."In his head you know? I feels sorry for little Nana..."

"Who is little Nana?" Takeuchi-kun asked with a straight face.

"Well, to tell the two apart. There's stupid Nana, his ex and then there's little Nana who is Nanami."

Takeuchi-kun chuckled to himself. "Dork."

"But it's true right?" his friend smiled.

The next day approached and Takeuchi-kun stood looking out the window looking at 'little' Nana. "Takahashi!" he called out. She looked up at the window and smiled. "Are you free after school?" She looked at him confused. "Want to see something fun?"

_Something fun? _They walked together to his house after school. Nanami had no idea what to expect. She cheered as she saw puppies running throughout his backyard.

"How'd you get these? They're adorable!" I cried out holding one up in the air. It's soft fuzzy coat brushed against my skin.

"They were abandoned in front of our house last week." he explained.

"Huh? That's terrible." I said with shiny eyes.

"I'm looking for people who can take one...., are you interested?"

"No, I can't, my parents don't like pets. But I would if I could."

"Oh well, it was worth a shot."

"What if you can't find people to take them?" I asked looking down at the small bundle of fur.

"What else can I do? There must be a reason that they ended up in front of my house so I can't abandon them too, right?" The puppy yipped away as he rotated it in his arms. I looked at him with a smile, _Take is truly a nice guy._

My daze at him ended as a wet tongue smothered my face. "Gyah! He's licking my face!"

"Cute, huh?" he smiled.

"Ha,ha,ha." I laughed away as the puppy continued to tickle me with his wet licking.

Takeuchi-kun, still smiling, looked at me with those deep eyes of his and saw how cute of a guy he actually was even though I always knew he was a good-looking guy. "It's good to see you laughing again."

Puzzled I asked, "Laughing? What do you mean?"

"Yeah, you haven't seemed to be laughing lately. I think it's important to find some time when you can just laugh and forget about everything." My grin grew larger as he started to laugh also as the puppy in his lap licked his chin. "Hey! Stop that!" he giggled. _I see, he's probablly right. Takeuchi-kun won't ask me about what happened. He's nice and respectable so I don't think I will ever need to worry about being sad when I'm with him._

"Can I come again? I want to hug them again." I asked hopefully just about leaving the front door.

"Sure, anytime. And...,if you feel lonely feel free to drop by anytime too." I looked into his eyes smiling. "Um no, I didn't mean..."

"Thanks Takeuchi-kun." I lastly said. "Thank you for everything today."

"Eh, ah, um..." he mumbled not knowing what to say as we just stood looking at each other.

"Sure." we both replied in sync. "B-bye." we both awkwardly muttered in sync again. As I walked away I waved to him smiling. He just kept staring at me. I went home and I thought and thought. _I might have lost Yano, but Take is so...,comforting. That was a good word, he was very caring and..., he is someone I know I can depend on. He makes the days not as long and I forget everything when I'm with him. But, he could never replace Yano. I am in love with Yano, still. I can't just forget everything me and Yano went through and how happy I was when I was with him. _

_**In love timing is everything.**_

_**If you can't convey your feelings at that crucial moment,**_

_**Even fate will pass you by.**_

CHAPTER 2/END

PLEASE REVIEW

I WILL PUBLISH THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP

:)


	3. Chapter 3

.Fate Chapter 3

_When I told my Mom about my break-up my Mom didn't seem upset but rather, overjoyed. She always thought Yano was some pervert or something. I still think about him every day. I have some regrets of not keeping my promise more than I did. But it's over now so I guess I should try and take on day at a time and at least try..., to move on._

"A group date? " Yano asked surprised. He still hadn't got used to the whole 'single' thing.

"Yeah, Saturday. I told you before, remember?" Yano's classmate mumbled.

"Oh, sorry. I can't go. No money." Yano said making excuses.

"Yeah, right. I promised the girls you would come. If you don't go they will be mad!" his friend fought back.

"You did?"

"You had no intention of coming did you?" he said reading Yano's mind basically.

"Eh..." Yano muttered. He changed to a persuasive expression and said, "Well you know, I'm still in the mourning period for the breakup...,I don't think I should be hooking up right now." He put it in a jokingly way but really was telling the truth.

His friend tried to hold back his laughter with his hand across his mouth as he said, "There's no need to hold back, it doesn't suit you. And she was the one who dumped you, so nobody will complain if you go. Don't stress."He smiled being sucked into his friend's scheme. Suddenly, he caught Nana-chan's eye from across the room. He froze and just stared at her, even when she turned around not looking at him anymore. He started to pout without realizing it. "Uh, can you hide that pathetic look on your face? Wear glasses or something." Yano realized how lame that actually sounded and agreed to go on Saturday to the group date.

Yano sat down at the table with all the barbie dolls that google-eyed over him. He wore a hat and sunglasses, as his friend suggested.

_"Eh? You don't have a girlfriend?"_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Seriously?_" all the girls asked in disbelief.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Yano answered getting out of clouds.

_"How long has it been?"_

_ "Hey, yeah. How long_?" they all asked interested.

Yano's friend had angry thoughts running through his head. _I told him to hide his face,not become the centre of attention._

_ "Two weeks?"_

_ "You just broke up?"_ the girls exclaimed feeling sorry for Yano.

The friend getting annoyed yelled out over all the girls voices, "Um, he just got dumped, so you should leave him alone."

_"Why did she dump you?"_

_ "Oh? You got dumped?" _they asked worriedly trying to sympathize with him.

"It doesn't matter." Yano replied trying to look happy, which he wasn't.

_"Ah !"_

_ "He's still hurting!"_

_ "Sorry..."_

_ "Hahahaha."_

_ "Aw, he's depressed." _all the girls squealed trying to not make it awkward ,which it was. As he fiddled with his straw, some of the girls wanted to leave, he looked very depressed. He looked up to see the attention had shifted to his friends. A sigh of relief escaped as he looked down at the table. All of a sudden, a girl asked him,

"When is your birthday?"

"Huh?" Yano snapped his head up, stopping his self-pity daydreaming.

"Your birthday." she repeated.

"?...July..." he answered kind of confused.

"A leo?" she asked with a grin.

"No, Cancer actually."

"Then, I guess your more sensitive than you look." she winked.

Yano just stared at her. _A horoscope freak? Wow..._

"Hey, I think your cell phone is the same model as mine." The girl said as she picked up his cell phone off the table.

"Hey, pass it here. I want to see!" another girl called out reaching over. All the girl's now shifted their attention back over to his side of the table seeing what was going on.

The girl ignored the other girl's reaching hand and pressed the **ok** button on the cellphone revealing his wallpaper. "Oh! Who's this?"

Yano choked on his drink. He had forgotten about the 'wallpaper'. "Uh..."

"Hey, is this the girlfriend?" the other girl interrupted him. All the other girls whispered to eachother gossiping. "The wallpaper is still set to the girlfriend who dumped him!" Everyone passed the cellphone around looking at his favorite picture of Nana-chan. The guys stared at Yano with their expression's saying, 'poor you'.

"Oh wow." the next girl laughed as she looked at the picture.

"What?" Yano asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"She's just so average! I was expecting a much cuter girl! I guess you don't go for the pretty ones!" she said between laughs. Yano gave her a mean glare. _But, she's super cute isn't she? _

"You're still pining?" the girl next to him asked.

"Oh, no. Just haven't bothered to change it yet, that's all."

"Okay, then I'll just do it. Delete it too while I'm at it." the girl said just about to press the 'yes' button to delete the picture.

"Huh? Stop!" Yano yelled out grabbing her hand. She covered her mouth suprised. Everyone froze and stared at him like he was crazy.

"Uh, sorry. I deleted it."

He stood up pushing the table out a little. "Bathroom."he groaned. No one said a word. He rushed in already dialing the familair number.

"Please record your message." the phone operator's voice said after the continuing ringing stopped. He crouched down on the floor and whispered into the phone,

"Takeuchi, do you still have that photo of Takahashi wearing her yukata you sent me last year? If you have it, send it to me right now!" One of his friends had already walked into the bathroom. 'Can you be any more pathetic' his look pretty much said. He walked by him and washed his hands. "Don't tell anyone." Yano ordered him.

"I won't" his friend replied. Just before he left the bathroom Yano asked,

"You mind if I go home?"

"No. Go ahead. I'm sorry I forced you into it." the friend lastly said before exiting the washroom. Yano flipped open his phone. _No new messages, I wonder if he really will send it to me. _He also walked out of the washrooms heading towards the exit. He looked up and froze. The girl from the table stood in front of him.

"Forgive me?" she smiled. _Does she even mean it? Oh, whatever._

"Don't worry about it. " he mumbled as he passed by her.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere?" she asked attempting to flirt with him.

_Oh boy! _"Um...,I'm strapped for cash."

"I can pay for you." she offered.

"You mean...you want to hook up right?"

"Sure, if it's you." she said stroking his arm.

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "I..,have to really like the girl. Sorry." The girl gave him a mean glare and then shoved past him back to the table. Yano walked out the entrance doors and headed towards the bus stop. _Nana-chan, I miss you._

_Don't regret,_

_Do everything you can while you still have the chance._

_That's what I think it means...,_

_to have a "happy heart."_

TO BE CONTINUED...

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

:)


End file.
